


Luckiest Man On Earth

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Aches, Belly Kink, Chubby Bellies, Chubby Sherlock, Cuddling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sebastian’s POV, Self-Indulgent, Sleeping Together, Stuffing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby Jim, tummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian really was the luckiest man on earth.





	Luckiest Man On Earth

Sebastian was the luckiest man on Earth. Really, he was.

 

Who else had the pleasure of being able to say they were dating the world’s only consulting detective and criminal? Who else had the pleasure of waking up to a sleeping Jim, curled up against his side, while Sherlock’s head was rested on his chest.

 

But sometimes, they were a handful. Their competitive nature could go very wrong very easily.

 

He swore sometimes, sitting down with John at teatime, that the two consultants were literal children.

 

And right now, was one of those times. It had started out innocently enough, Sherlock had pointed out he had finished his meal before Jim. And that, somehow, had spiralled into an eating contest leaving his two lovers bloated and stuffed, their shirts ridden up above their fat bellies, hands rubbing at the taut skin. The room was filled with the sounds of wet hiccups and loud belches, accompanied by whimpers and moans as they cleaned their plates, bellies pressing up against the tables.

 

Sebastian just laughed, wrapping his arms around both of his lovers as they laid down on either side of him, their warm, full bellies pressing into his sides. He was the luckiest man on Earth.


End file.
